


Teen Wolf: New Beginnings.

by moon_goddess_118



Series: The Adventures of the Stilinski Twins. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Dancing Lessons, Dark Magic, Dark witches, F/M, Magic, Magic Mirrors, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Magical Bond, Soulmates, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, White Witches, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: When John and Claudia Stilinski moved to New Beacon Hill when Stiles and Karma were six month old, they met the Hale Pack.





	1. Chapter One: A White Witch and her family in Beacon Hills and meeting the Hale Pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay apparently Sheriff Stilinski's name is Noah and Stiles' real name is Mieczyslaw, no wonder he wants to go by Stiles and doesn't want anyone to know about it.  
> Karma's real name and full name is Agnieszka Marika Stilinski.  
> Claudia is actually the one who gave Stiles and Karma their nicknames since their birth names are powerful and secret, only their soulmates and family will know their true name. Claudia isn't her real name but it's something she uses to introduce herself as.  
> Claudia is a professional Dancer and open up her own dance studio in order to teach young people to dance.

 

Noah Stilinski stepped out of the moving van and walked to stand in front of the vehicle to stare at the house that he had purchased as a surprise of his wife. He turned when he heard the door opening on the passenger side and smiled when Claudia, his wife, stepped around the vehicle to stand by his side.

Noah smiled as he slipped his arm around her and gestured towards the house. "Well, what do you think?"

Claudia Stilinski, a beautiful woman of twenty-nine, smiled up at her husband. "It's beautiful, John. I love it."

They both turned when they heard the excited squealing coming from the van, Noah looked at her and smiled. "Should we get the two newest members of the Stilinski clan out to show them their new home?"

Claudia laughed as she released her husband. "Get your son."

Noah slowly released her hand as they started to walk around the hood of the van. "Get your daughter."

Claudia lean in the van and smiled as she was greeted with the sight of her twins, a girl and a boy, holding each other's hand as they looked around the interior of the moving van. Claudia smiled at the sight, the two have always seemed to draw comfort and safety from each other's presence or touch, she glanced over and caught her husband's eyes as Mieczyslaw and Agnieszka both looked back and forth between her and Noah. She undid the buckles of her daughter's baby carrier and picked her up, as Noah did the same with their son. 

Claudia kissed Agnieszka's cheek as she walked around to stand in front of the van once again. "Look, little moon, we have a home now."

Noah joined them as the twin immediately grabbed onto each other's hands. "Yeah, we're finally home."

Claudia and Noah smiled at each other the twins looked at the house before them. Claudia went stiff when she felt something wild and canine-like behind them, and she turned her head to look over their shoulder to see two men, a woman, two girls, one being the same age as their twins, and a boy walking towards them. Noah noticed that his wife's attention was no longer on him or their children, and followed the line of her sight on the group that was making their way towards them.

Noah silently passed Mieczyslaw to her and went to stand between the group and his family. "Can I help you?"

The woman smiled as she stopped in a comfortable distance between them. "I'm Talia Hale, my family and I wanted to welcome you to New Beacon Hills."

Claudia stared at her. "I never knew that an Alpha of a werewolf pack would be so welcoming to a Witch and her family."

"I will if I knew that that witch is the Grand White Witch of White covens of America." Talia told her. "Am I correct to assume that you and your family were chased out of your old resident?"

Noah glanced over his shoulder to his wife, who silently inclined her head towards him, before he looked back at them. "Yeah. They weren't that thrilled to learn that a witch was living amongst their territory for years."

Claudia explained when she noticed their confused stares. "I had casted a masking spell over myself but it was broken when Stiles and Karma were born."

Talia glanced at the man standing at her right. "I see. I am sorry that had to happen to you. You are actually the first witch to come to New Beacon Hill....."

Noah grimaced as she stared at them. "Sorry, I'm Noah Stilinski, this is my wife..."

"Claudia." Claudia spoke up, than she smiled at the two in her arms. "And this is Stiles and Karma."

Talia gestured to the man on her right. "This is my husband, Ian, and this is my brother, Peter." She glanced over her shoulder to look at the three behind them. "That is Laura, Derek and Cora."

Noah raised a brow at her. "You didn't bat an eyelash at my kids name. Am I correct to assume you know about True names?"

Ian placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Yes, we all do. The White and Dark witches are the only ones who have True names that are never to be revealed."

Claudia smiled at them. "That's good. I hate having to explain why their names are so strange."

Noah snorted. "Stiles' name is weird and Karma's name is strange."

"You didn't voice your opinion when I choice them, Noah." Claudia reminded him.

"Ah, I know better to argue with you when you made a decision, Claudia." Noah reminded her as he laid a chaste kiss on her brow.

Talia laughed. "Smart man."

Noah smirked down at his wife. "I just don't want to be jinxed for disagreeing with her."

Claudia shake her head at her husband. "I haven't jinxed you since we started dating, Noah."

"Yeah, but it wasn't fun when you did it."

Ian smiled as he gestured towards the moving van. "Do you need help with unpacking?"

Noah smiled at them. "Yeah, since Claudia will have her hands full with watching the twins."

Talia glanced at Laura who was holding Cora. "Laura, I want you to help Mrs. Stilinski with her twins and keep an eye on Cora."

Laura nodded her head. "Yes, mom."

Claudia smiled at Laura. "Come on in, Laura."

Claudia led the way to her house and opened the door, with her magic of course, stepping into the house for the first time. She smiled as she looked around the interior and turned to see Laura was also looking around her. She could hear Noah out there with Ian, Peter, Derek and Talia.

Laura looked at the Grand White Witch in front of her. "It's beautiful."

Claudia laughed as she looked at her twins. "Yes, and it's home."

"I'm glad you decided to come to Beacon Hill, Mrs. Stilinksi." Laura said, smiling at her. 

"So am I, Laura, so am I."


	2. Chapter Two: The Grand White Witch and the Hunters.

**Chapter Two: The Grand White Witch and the Hunters.**

It's been years since Noah and Claudia moved to Beacon Hill with their son and daughter, and had befriended the local werewolf pack, the Hale Family. The twins' Fourth birthday is today and Claudia had finally open her own dance studio since many dance companies didn't want to sponsor her since she had quit being a professional dancer and got away from the spotlight since it was putting a strain on her marriage with Noah. But Claudia was bless to have a best friend in Talia Hale, the female Alpha had helped the White Witch in opening her studio and got in student of many ages and background to attend. 

And Claudia loved teaching many dance styles to her students and they, in turn, loved her. And it was a common sight to see both of her children at the studio and her husband dropping by whenever his patrols of the town allowed him to. 

Claudia and her husband were at their house, putting up decorations and preparing snacks for their guests that were arriving sometime soon. Claudia was in the kitchen with Melissa McCall, a human nurse that she had befriend when both women were called to the principle's office after Karma, Stiles and Cora Hale had gotten themselves and Scott McCall, Melissa's only son and child, into trouble, and Talia and Laura Hale. And the women had bonded after that, even Melissa and Talia had became friends through Claudia. Since than Karma, Stiles, Cora and Scott had been as close and thick as thieves, though Karma and Stiles were the ones that were always dragging the other two into trouble much to Claudia and Noah's horror.

Claudia turned her head when she heard laughing and smiled as Karma, Stiles, Cora and Scott ran into the kitchen and ran out the open backdoor.

Talia yelled after them. "You four better not be causing trouble!"

Karma's reply drifted back to them, making the women laugh. "We can't help it if trouble finds us!"

Melissa smiled. "Your daughter is pretty cheeky for her age, Claudia."

Claudia groaned as she chuckled. "Don't remind me. My husband and I are still trying to figure out where she gets her cheek from."

Outside Noah and the men were putting up lights in the backyard and they all had turned when they heard the back door opening and little children laughter drifted towards them. Noah and Ian both chuckled and shook their heads when they heard Karma's cheeky reply to Talia.

Peter was laughing. "I see your daughter has got a lot cheek in that tiny body."

Noah pointed at Peter. "I blame you for that, Peter."

"Me? Why me?" Peter asked, even though he knew the reason.

"Because she's been hanging out with you too much." Noah told him.

Ian laughed. "Peter's the only one who has more time to babysit than the rest of us do, Noah. So you really can't blame him."

Noah snorted. "Don't see how since we all work for the Sheriff station."

"That's because I'm not busting my ass to become Sheriff, Noah, unlike you." Peter reminded him, smirking.

"Der!" 

The men turned to see Stiles holding onto the leg of Derek's jeans as Karma stood behind her brother with Scott and Cora standing behind her.

Derek knelt in front of them. "What is it?"

Stiles pointed towards the front of the house. "There's bad people here."

Derek frowned as he looked at the other three. "What do you mean 'bad people'?"

Karma said as Cora whimpered and Scott hugged her. "They feel bad to us, Der. I don't like it."

Derek looked towards his father and uncle and the twins' father, and watched as the three men looked at each other before they put down the decorations and made their way towards the open gate door.

Ian shouted towards the open backdoor. "Laura, come out here and help Derek get the pups into the house!"

Talia poked her head out as Laura rushed to do what her father had ordered her to do. "What's wrong?"

Ian answered his wife as he saw Melissa and Claudia coming over. "The children say there are bad people and we're going to see who it is."

Claudia took of her apron. "I'm going as well."

Melissa looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"I'm the Grand White Witch of Beacon Hills and if they are bad, I'm not going to allow them to cause harm to this town." Claudia said as she stepped out of the house and hugged her babies to her. "I want you two to stay inside until your father and I came to get you, okay?"

"Okay, mama." Stiles and Karma chimed together.

Claudia nodded to Laura and Talia and went with Ian to the front of the house, meeting up with Peter and Noah before they rounded the corner. Claudia felt it at the same time as the two wolves smelt it, feeling them go tense in front of them, even she went tense and Noah must had sense her tension since he had grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

The large group of people in front of them is certainly bad, but only to the werewolves and not to Witches, both White and Dark in general.

They're Hunters.

Claudia narrowed her eyes on the hunters before them and gestured for Peter and Ian to get behind her, which they did. She and her husband walked toward them but stopping with a good distance between them and the pack of hunters in front of them.

A man turned to face her with another man and a woman standing by them, and Claudia knew that she was staring a father with his son and daughter.

The man smiled as his eyes landed on Peter and Ian behind her. "Hi, I'm Gerard Argent. My family and I just moved in and we couldn't help noticing that you are having a party."

Claudia spoke, her words and voice soft yet strong. "Yes, it's our twins' birthday today."

Gerard smiled as he looked towards the house. "The boy and the girl are your twins?"

"Yes." Claudia answered him, her eyes drifting towards the man and woman.

Gerard must have noticed that her gaze was on his children because he introduced them. "This is Chris and Kate, my son and daughter."

Kate smiled as she eyed the two wolves behind them. "Your house is pretty close to the woods, aren't you worried that wolves meant come in and kill your and your family."

Chris glared at his sister. "Kate, that's enough."

"I'm just expressing concern for her and her family." Kate told him, glaring back at him.

Claudia interrupted an argument that she knew that was going to erupt. "I don't need your false concern, Hunter."

That got all the hunters' attention and Gerard looked back at her. "Are you one of them?" He had nodded to the two wolves behind her and her husband.

"No, I'm something else entirely and something that you shouldn't be messing with." Claudia smiled at them as her eyes flashed Amethyst at them, revealing what she was to them.

Gerard whispered as the other hunters, including his son and daughter, took a step back. "You're a Grand White Witch."

Claudia kept her smile even though her voice was cold and hard. "Yes, but I am also the Guardian of Beacon Hills. Therefore I do not want Hunters here when it's clear that you are this unhealthy grudge against the Hale Pack, despite the fact that this is the first time you've met them."

Kate snorted. "They're animals and that's all there is to it."

Her Amethyst gaze landed on the young woman. "I see that you're going to be the problem child here." Claudia glanced back to the wolves before turning her gaze to her house where her children were in with the two humans and the four wolves before returning her gaze to the Argent Hunters. "But since I am a White witch, and we believe in fair warning, so I'll just say this." A white swirling mist started to drift and wrap around her as her voice turned into a echo. "Heed my words, Argent Hunters. Do not kill, harm or frame the Hale pack, they are under my protection as is the rest of the people of Beacon Hills are. I will not tolerate any underhanded tricks or anything that filled with malice and animosity." Her voice lost that echo tone it had and Claudia smiled pleasantly. "Now that was me expressing real and genuine concern."

Noah finally spoke up. "So I suggest you leave before our wolf friends start to feel that you are a danger to us and their pack."

Gerard looked at him and Claudia grabbed her husband's hand. "I thought it was illegal in Witch Law to marry a human man?"

Claudia smirked a them. "That hadn't been illegal since the Witch Hunt in Salem and you are not a threat to me, Hunter. There's nothing in your arsenal and weapons that can kill me."

Gerard stared at her and Claudia returned his stare with one of her own until he turned and away, gestured for his children and hunters to follow him. Ian and Peter reminded standing on the front lawn as Noah and Claudia walked towards the front door, in order to make sure that the hunters actually do leave and not return.

When Noah and Claudia opened the door and step in, they were greeted by Stiles and Karma. The couple step to the side to allow Peter and Ian to come in and they were greeted by their pack. 

Melissa walked over to them, asking. "What happened? Who are they?"

Claudia sighed as she stroked her son's hair as Noah held their daughter in his arms. "They're hunters who wanted to start something with the Hale pack."

Noah kissed Karma's cheek. "Even though they didn't even know the Hale."

"Wait, are you saying that they were trying to start a fight with the Hale even though they hadn't even met them?" Melissa asked, bewildered.

"Yep." Noah answered her, smiling as the nurse started to owlishly blink at them.

Melissa dropped her face into her hand. "God, they're so stupid."

Talia laughed. "No one said that Hunters were smart."

"Or honorable." Laura added in. "How can we trust their word when they are already giving threats?"

Ian placed a large hand on his eldest child's head. "We will be fine, Laura. Claudia had already made them aware that she's a Grand White witch and that we are under her protection."

Peter stated. "And everyone knows not mess with an Grand White witch's territory and it's residents."

Karma started to pull on her father's collar. "Daddy! Our peasants! cake and ice-cream!"

Claudia smiled as Noah laughed and smiled his daughter on her forehead and ruffled a bouncing Stiles' hair. "Alright, alright. Let's get this party started."

Claudia and Talia watched as their family and friends walked towards the living room, the two women reminded behind in order to discuss the event some more.

Talia looked at the Grand White witch. "You're worried that they will not heed your warning, Claudia."

Claudia sighed as she looked at the Alpha werewolf. "I am. I sensed that Gerard and his daughter, Kate, will start something. Talia, try and keep Derek away from her."

"Do you sense that this woman would use my son?" Talia asked.

"Yes, but I do not know how or when." Claudia honestly told her, sighing as she rubbed her temple. "My senses are telling me that it's not something good and that he would be in danger if she got a hold of him."

Talia looked over to see Stiles lying on top of Derek's back. "I am sure that my son would be fine as long as your son is with him."

Claudia looked over and smiled at the sight. "You believe that Stiles is Derek's mate?"

"Yes, since Derek is very protective of Stiles whenever the twins come over during the full moon." Talia said smiling as Stiles sneezed, making him take his fox kit form. "I believe that Stiles is Derek's anchor."

Claudia's eyes went to over to see Peter picking up and placing Karma on his lap. "What about Peter?"

Talia followed her friend's gaze and smiled fondly at the sight of her younger brother cradling the four-year-old in his arms. "Yeah, Karma is Peter's anchor, as well as his mate."

Claudia turned her wide-eyed gaze to her friend. "How is that possible?"

"Because unlike my son, Peter is mature and just barely entering his prime, so his wolf would be able to sense and know who his mate is." Talia explained. "He'll wait until she come to age."

"Meaning he'll wait until her emotions, maturity and body are well matched to each other." Claudia guessed as she watched Karma wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and nuzzled into his flesh. "Noah is not going to be happy when Peter starts to see her as a woman."

Talia smirked. "But it would be funny."

Both women laughed as they walked into the living room, Cora ran to her mother and Ian walked over to Talia and laid a chaste kiss on her brow. Claudia smiled as Scott cuddle up against Melissa's side. She looked towards the kitchen when she heard Noah's voice talking to someone and walked over and poked her head in to see him speaking to Laura. They were getting the bowls and plates ready for cake and ice-cream after the twins has opened their presents. Laura spotted Claudia and smiled before she nodded to Noah and walked passed her to go to the living room.

Noah smiled as Claudia walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey, what did you and Talia talk about?"

Claudia smiled as she rested her cheek against his chest. "Just about the hunters who are probably going to stick around despite my stern warn of not messing with the Hale pack."

"Well, they will learn the hard way in the way of not messing with a Grand White witch." Noah told her. "That and not mess with a Grand White witch who is married to a deputy."

"Let's not forget that the Grand White witch and Deputy have twins that they are very determine to protect." Claudia added as she could hear their twins' laughter and voices from the living room.

Noah hugged her tighter to him. "Yeah, we'll protect them, Claudia. They have us and the Hale pack to protect them."

Claudia pulled back from him and raised on her toes to kiss his lips. "Yeah, I know."

"Come on, let's give them their presents before they start a riot." Noah warned as he grabbed her hand.

"You mean not if they already did." Claudia laughed.

They walked back to the living room and smiled as Karma and Stiles was running around the couch, their son was still in his kit form, Cora and Scott was standing on the couch watching them as Derek and Laura chased the twins. Talia, Ian, Melissa and Peter were laughing as Karma and Stiles were giving Laura and Derek a hard time. 

Claudia clapped her hands together. "Okay! Good children who want their presents should park their butts somewhere so that they could get them."

That had the desired result, both Karma and Stiles immediately dropped their butts on their carpet and stared up at their parents with wide, innocent eyes. Noah and Claudia were impressed that Stiles was able to pull that look with his kit face, which had made everyone laugh. Karma wrapped her arms around her brother and pulled him towards her, so that he was sitting in her lap. 

Claudia sat down by the twins as Noah went to gather their presents as did the rest of their pack. She smiled at the term she had used and realized, despite not being werewolves, they were indeed apart of the Hale pack, especially Melissa and Scott, and they were all very happy and Claudia hoped that the Argent and their fellow hunters do not disturb the peace that they all have worked so hard to keep.


End file.
